Karaoke Surprise
by MeaselMeasel
Summary: Aang is bored and uses google to find the wonder Dolly Random a karaoke bar. Watch as the gaang laugh and have good time while a wonderful surprise is in store for Katara. AU somewhat *Warning: strong language (at some points), strip teases, and maybe more ;)


Hey everyone it's been awhile I know. But I've been busy with work and school and adulthood stuff. Anyway this my first attempt to write a song fic/chapter fic.

I do not own anything of A:TLA but I do love the show and it's many cracked ships!

Couples in this fic:

Kaang

Zuph

Sozlua

Ty Luki

* * *

Aang glanced out his window from his computer desk. He rested his chin on the desk and let out a sigh of disapproval. Finally the first Friday night he's had off in month and naturally he had nothing to do! He sat back up and started his computer up. So far today he had done many things. He did all of his homework before Sunday because of nine hour shift he would have that day at Questo Bar and Grill. He cleaned his room finally by his mom's request, he alphabetized his dvds and cds, he wrote six fanfictions of his friends out of bored. He chuckled to himself thinking about the Zukka then shuttered about the ending had wrote.

After clearing his mind of that "wonderful" mental image he was finally able to log on. He started up google chrome, and went straight to google. He typed in "fun things to do on a friday night in ba sing se." He rested his head on his arm as he scrolled through the answers. Aang shot up about half way through the page and smiled to himself, "Perfect." He clicked on the link he read over the information on the page six time with a big toothy grin. He grabbed his phone, quickly going through his contacts before coming upon his best friends name. He hit send before waiting only three rings before a young girl's voice on the other end.

"Aang what's up?"

"Kat what are you doing?"

"Umm reading why?"

"You're reading those romance novels again aren't you," Aang smirked knowing his best friend better than that. A small huff could be heard on the other end, "Now I know you didn't call just to make fun of my reading choices now what's up?"

"I have a surprize for the gang, you get Sokka, Azula, and Suki possible Ty Lee if you see her rounded up and meet me at the location I'm about to text you."

"Aang if this is just like time you guys dragged us to a surprize game of paintball..."  
"Hey that was your brother's idea, besides thanks to Toph you girls kicked our asses." Katara giggled, "Very true. Alright send me the address." Aang smiled to himself, "Good! See you in a half hour."

The two hung up. What Aang didn't tell his sweet best friend didn't know is he was finally going to ask her to be his girlfriend. It's not like he didn't want at different. But he was just too shy in high school. Now that he's had a year of college under his belt he felt like he could take on the world. The first step is to tell the girl of his dreams how he felt. He quickly ran to his closet to find a pink shirt. On his way out the door he called to his parents he'd be home late. He made a quick phone call and got in his car. First stop was Zuko's to pick him up. Aang ran to the door and knocked, "Zuzu come on!"  
"Damn it Aang how many times have I told you not to call me that," the grumpy man said as he opened his door. Aang pushed past him, "Sorry Zuko blame your sister. Anyway get ready we've got plans. Oh hey Toph you too get ready we are going out tonight."  
"Sure Aang come in, now what's going on."

"Alright I'm going to tell you but you say nothing you got it." Zuko sat on the back of the couch while Toph turned around and got on her knees.

"This better be good Twinkle Toes you are cutting into my sex time," Toph said blowing her bangs out of her face. Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose, "Toph honey I love you but you don't need to tell everyone about our sex life." Toph smiled up at her boyfriend and moved closer to him. She gave him a quick peck on the lips, "Sorry Sparky I couldn't help but talk about that fire hose in your pants that you call a penis." Zuko's face turned as red as his shirt and Aang was speechless, "Anyway I'm finally got the perfect way to ask Kat out. But we need to go now."

"Go where?" the gothic looking boy said. Aang got the same toothy grin as before, "That I can't tell you." The couple looked at each other. Zuko raised his eyebrow and Toph shrugged, "Alright we'll but only because I want to see Sugar Queen turn you down."

"Oh Toph as sweet as ever," Aang said rolling his eyes making his way to the door, "Now come on!" The couple followed closely behind.

"Katara, where the hell are we going?" Suki asked her best friend as they drove down the road. Katara just shrugged, "I'm not sure Aang didn't tell me. He said just to get you four and meet him there."

"Whatever it is it can't be any worse than the time he took us to that surprise outdoor concert," Azula said with a groan as she cuddle closer to Sokka. Sokka wrapped his arm around the girl, "Hey I thought the two stage idea was a great idea. Plus they had that cactus juice tent."

"What about cactus juice? I love the stuff!" Ty Lee screamed. Katara flinched, "Guys will you shut up?" Everyone in the car got quite until Suki spook up, "I see Aang!" The bronze girl parked her car next to Aang. Within five seconds Aang was by the driver's side door opening the door for her. She blushed faintly at his gentleman act.

"Okay Aang this better be good," Azula said as the group began to walk.

"Trust me you'll love it now everyone grab hands and close your eyes," The man demanded. Everyone exchanged worried looks before finally giving in. Aang lead the group five minutes before stopping, "Okay everyone let go and open your eyes." Everyone opened their eyes to brightly light building with neon lights everywhere.

"Ladies and gentlemen I would like to welcome you to Ba Sing Se own Dolly Random Karaoke Bar and Lounge!" Aang said with a smile.

* * *

I know I know it's short please bare with me the next chapter will be longer.

Anyway thanks for reading :)

Review if you'd like  
To be continued.


End file.
